Dreaming of the Tide
by xPhineasx
Summary: He was standing on a beach, watching the tides flow out. "Ash, wake up". Ash looses his eyesight and is nursed back to health by Gary. All the while, Ash dreams of the ocean and how it reflects his life. Palletshipping.


This fic was written for The Great Gary Oak's wonderful palletshipping fanfic contest. I had to write a fic where either Gary or Ash get's seriously wounded. This is harder than it may sound. There's a fine line between dramatic and just unpleasant, and the early drafts of this story were pretty terrible. Also, my last final exam of the semester is tomorrow morning, so I've been trying to study as I write this. I'm not 100 percent happy with this fic, actually, but its turned out decent. If I had more time I would have expanded the middle part more, but there's a dead line, so this is what you get. I hope you all like it.

Also, I'm sure you'll notice that no towns, travel buddies, or specific pokemon owned by Ash other than Pikachu an are named. I have this thing about My fics needing to line up with Canon believably, and I want this story to always be possible in the future. Naming names puts the fic in a specific time frame, and I didn't want that.

So yeah, enjoy.

* * *

Dreaming of the Tide

* * *

"Ash no!"

Ash fell to his knees, screaming. He covered his face with his hands, blood pouring through the cracks in his fingers.

"Take down! Get rid of them!" There was a roar, a crash.

The world was beginning to spin.

"Ash." A steady hand grabbed his shoulder. "Ash, hold on."

"I....I dont..." Ash tried to choke, but the ground rushed up to meet him.

* * *

Gary had gotten to the hospital within 8 hours of the frantic call from Tracey. His grandfather was already on a plane with Ash's mother. Gary raced into the nearest airport like a zubat out of hell. The nurses had tried to calm him down when he got to the hospital, but Gary couldn't breath until he actually saw Ash.

"His eyes." Gary said, taking a step towards the immobile boy. Ash had bandages around his eyes, the white strips stained with red.

"Pretty severe damage. We dont know if its reversible yet." The Doctor replied.

Gary staggered over to Ash's bedside and slumped down into the chair. "Ashy-boy." He whispered.

* * *

"You should get some sleep Gary." Professor Oak said, sitting down next to his grandson in the visitors lobby. Professor Oak handed the boy a bag of food from around the corner.

Gary hated hospitals. They were cold and sickly sterile. The floors smelled like lemon cleaner and stung his nose. The halls were quiet, as though breaking the fragile cracked hush would be heartbreaking. Like a poisoned wound sterilized with vinegar, the white hospital decor churned his stomach. It made it hard to sleep.

Ash was talking to the doctor inside his hospital room, his mother sitting next to him, holding his hand. Gary watched him through the small glass pane in the door. Ash kept muttering at the ground.

"He'll be ok." Professor Oak said, placing his hand on Gary's shoulder. "Ash will probably talk to the doctor for a few more hours. Ash's friends went to the town over for a contest. Maybe you should go watch."

"I don't want to."

"Well then you should at least go for a walk." His grandfather suggested.

"I don't want to."

"Then maybe-"

"Gramps. I dont want to." Gary cut him off, taking a deep breath.

Professor Oak shook his head. "I'm headed back to Pallet today." He said. "If anything changes Ash's mom will give me a call."

When the doctor finally left, Ash was laying in his bed going to sleep. Gary stood in the doorway, Umbreon rubbing against his legs as comfortingly as he could.

Gary grabbed the Doctor by the arm as he walked past. "Hey, doc." He said. "...How is he?"

The doctor sighed. "Well, there's nothing medicine can do." He replied. "Maybe with time his vision will return. But only maybe."

* * *

"Ash"

He was standing on a beach, watching the tides flow out. It looked like a storm was rolling in. He could feel Gary's breath on the back of his neck, Gary's hands clenching his wrists, Gary's forehead resting against his back.

"Ash."

A flock of wingull flew over head, chirping in the warm sun, headed inland in case the wind picked up. The sand between his bare toes tickled slightly.

"Ash. Wake up."

* * *

Gary was trying to read through a pile of files delivered from his lab. He couldn't focus. He just wanted Ash to wake up, to know he was there. Frustrated, he stood up, his hand still holding Ash's limp one tightly. No, it wasn't his fault that Ash had picked yet another fight with a villain, but he still felt guilty. Ash and his friends had caught the pair of thieves stealing Pokemon from a pokemon center, and a poorly aimed vine whip had missed Pikachu and hit a new target. Yes, his friends had been there, but they couldn't stop the bleeding. Gary had been 100 miles away. He should have been there.

Pikachu looked up from his perch on Ash's chest and tilted his head to the side. "Pii?" It was a question of some kind. Gary sighed and pet Pikachu's head with his free hand.

"I know." He said softly and took a step back. "I'll be back. I just need some air. Smell ya later, Pikachu."

"Pii." Pikachu said and laid his head back on Ash's chest.

* * *

Lightning crashed outside the hospital and inside Ash's dreams. His friends were stuck in the town over, unable to make it back tonight through the rain. Gary watched Ash sleep, the shadows of raindrops running down his face.

Gary was surprised by the stirring next to him.

"Where am I?" Ash said weakly.

Gary sat straight up. "Ash." He said, his heart pounding. "About time you woke up." He said, a grin splitting across his face. "You're such a slacker, Ashy boy. I was beginning to worry about you." He laughed.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried happily, nuzzling into Ash's chest.

"Gary?" Ash said, tugging at the bandages around his eyes.

Gary grabbed Ash's hands. "You better not take those off." He said.

"I....I'm blind." Ash said, pulling away from Gary. "No.....no no no." He said, pushing out of the bed. He took a few running steps, tripping over a chair and falling onto his knees. "No." Ash had his eyes squeezed shut under the bandages, his teeth gritted together, bowed to the ground. He hit the tiles with his fist.

"Ash." Gary said, kneeling down next to him. "Calm down. Gah, you're such a nerd." He said and helped him back to his feet and led him back to the bed. "The doctor said your eyes might get better."

"Pika." Pikachu sighed.

Ash was sulking. "Where are my friends?" He asked, hugging his knees against his chest.

"There was a contest in the next town. They got stuck there in the rain." Gary explained and brushed the hair out of Ash's face. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't sleep. I'm blind." He said, obviously wanting to run, run until he forgot all his troubles. It had always worked before, but now he couldn't even make it out the door without falling.

"Just lat down." Gary said, running a hand through his own hair.

Ash sighed and laid back down in bed. "Gary....why are you here?" He asked, turning to the wall with his back to Gary.

Gary just shrugged and stood up. "Good night Ash." He said and walked out of the room. He leaned against the door and let out a sigh of relief. "I'm here because I dont know where else to be." He whispered and walked off to find some dinner.

* * *

The waves washed over his ankles now in his dreams. The tide was coming in. The water, sandy and unpleasant, pulling him in. The ripples in the water danced and melted together. He took another step out into the surf, his jeans growing heavier and heavier with the weight of the water.

Gary's hands held him tighter, trying to draw him back to shore. "Ashy-boy."

Ash tried to pull away. He wanted to go further out, to run into the waves until he forgot what was wrong, but it wouldn't work, the grip on his wrists was too strong. Ash gave up, leaning back against Gary and waited for the tide.

* * *

Ash was released from the Hospital the next day under the condition that he take it easy for a while and not travel until he could get around safely. Unable to bear the thought of Ash being smothered by his mother, Gary offered to let him stay with him in his lab until he could at least make it to the bathroom without tripping. As much as it killed Ash to pause his journey and say good bye to his friends, he agreed. He couldn't ask them to give up on their journey because of him.

Ash had started clinging to Gary's arm as they walked down the hall unsteadily. "Sorry I'm....such a burden." Ash muttered.

"Nonsense, Ashy-boy." Gary said. "Even if you are horribly annoying, its tough being alone at the lab with just my assistants."

* * *

The tide had gone out some in Ash's dreams. Salt crusted his hands and stung his eyes. Laying in the damp sand, Ash rested. He felt miserable. A krabby crawled over his stomach. He felt bloated and swollen.

Gary sat next to him in the sand, running his fingers through his hair. "Ashy-boy." He whispered. "Just rest."

Ash whimpered, the sand scratched at his growing sunburn.

"Things will get better Ashy-boy. Just suck it up." Gary said gently. "I'm still here."

* * *

Ash was sitting in a hammock, trying to take a nap. Living with Gary was a surreal experience. Ash had never realized how much work Gary actually did, rushing around, testing things, reading files, writing reports. A lab was no place for a blind invalid, Ash thought bitterly. He spent most of the week so far sitting outside the lab in the garden, trying to get the rest that everyone assured him was the new miracle cure. If only he got enough rest everything would be better. If he got enough rest he would get his sight back.

It bored him to tears.

At least Pikachu and Umbreon had made fast friends, playing together often.

"Hello." A cheerful voice said next to Ash's ear.

"AH!" Ash said, flailing, and fell out of the hammock.

There was a giggle. "Sorry I scared you. You must be Ash." said the voice. "I'm Crystal. My sister is Gary's assistant." She said happily. "Is that Pikachu yours? It's very sweet."

"Y-yeah." Ash said, rubbing his head. "He's my best friend."

"Even better than Gary?" Crystal asked. Ash could hear her sitting down next to him in the grass. "You're his best friend you know. He talks about you a lot."

Ash shrugged, his face growing warm.

"Ash, how long are you going to stay here?" She asked him. "You make Gary really happy you know."

"I dont know." Ash muttered, his face getting even more warm. "Until I can see again, I guess. I don't think I can live normal like this. All I know how to do is travel, and I can't do that blind." He said and fell back on the grass. "ACH! This is terrible. I'm so useless. I hate it."

Pikachu hopped over to him. "Pika." He said and shook his head.

Crystal giggled. "Well, maybe we can find something for you to do at least." She said and stood up.

* * *

"Today, Ash." Crystal said the next afternoon. "You are learning to cook," She declared, tying an apron around his neck.

"Cook?"Ash said as a pot was forced into his grip. "But..."

"Hush." Crystal said. "We are going to make Gary lunch. It will be simple. Riceballs and little Octillery shaped sausages." She explained. "So first, we are going to boil water."

Ash felt his face going red. "I'm...cooking lunch for Gary?" He parroted, images of him feeding Gary in an apron flashing in his mind. Crystal pushed him over to the sink.

"Ok, fill that up with water for about 15 seconds and place it on the stove directly to your left." She ordered. Ash did his best to follow along. For the next hour, Crystal walked Ash through making a meal, repeating things he messed up, figuring out ways to do things without sight, and being as patient as possible.

Gary watched from the doorway, smiling. Crystal had seen him and given him a wink, knowing that if Ash knew Gary was watching that his mistakes would increase out of nervousness.

Finally, after nearly 60 minutes of toil, something mostly edible was put on a plate and Gary was "summoned" from his "work" to come eat.

The food didn't taste great, but Gary couldn't stop chuckling as he ate it. Ash blushed the whole time. Ash was put on cooking duty for as long as he stayed.

* * *

Sandcastles began to appear in the dreams, shaped like spiraling towers and mermaids, slowpokes and seels. His sunburn hurt less, though the salt still stung his eyes. All around him Gary would build castles in the sand, topping them with flags made of seaweed and abandoned Shellder shells. Ash sat in the sand, the water tickling his toes. This wasn't so bad after all.

But he knew in his heart, things could be so much better.

* * *

"Hey, Crystal?" Ash said as he washed the rice for lunch one day.

"Yes Ash?" Crystal replied.

"Why do you think my sight hasn't returned?" He asked in a low voice. "I've been resting and everything. The Doctors said that the damage had mostly healed. I should be able to see now." He sounded frustrated, angry at himself.

"Oh Ash." Crystal sighed. "Maybe your eyes are waiting for something. Something...I dont know, dramatic and narratively fulfilling. Maybe your brain is just waiting until there's something really good to see." She giggled.

* * *

"Hey, Ashy-boy." Gary said, stepping into the kitchen while Ash made his carefully rehearsed rice balls. "We're going on a trip today." He said.

Ash cocked an eyebrow up. "A trip where?" He asked suspiciously.

"There's a small island just offshore." Gary laughed. "I'm going to take some surveys on a population of Dewgong over there. I thought we could have lunch there. Unless you're scared to get on a boat." He teased.

"I got on a boat to get here Gary." Ash snorted. "Fine. I have pack up the food now. Now stop distracting me." He ordered and went back to the rice.

* * *

They were sailing along smoothly, the wind in their hair and the sun on their skin. Ash imagined watching the waves rushing past them, choking down the bitterness that he couldn't.

"The island is just ahead." Gary announced, slowing the boat down some. "So do you want to eat before or after I fi-"

Gary was cut off by a jarring thud against the side of the boat. Ash fell forward out of his seat. "What was that?" He yelped, his skinned palms burning.

"I don't know." Gary said, stopping the boat. "A sand bar maybe?" The boat rocked back and forth in the waves. A sense of foreboding over took him.

Another thud hit the boat. Then another. "It's a Gyarados!" Gary yelled. "Ash find a life jacket. It's trying to tip us!" He ordered, starting the motor back up again. "I'll try to get us out of here." The engine roared back to life.

Ash reach around blindly for a life jacket, or just something to hold onto. He grabbed onto the foamy vest just as the whole boat tipped over, sending both him and Gary into the water, the life vest slipping from his grip.

Water filled his lungs. The tide rushed over him. Bubbles roared past his ears. He was sinking. It felt like one of his dreams.

'Maybe I am dreaming' He thought to himself as he sunk. Everything, so dark, was growing cold.

A firm hand grabbed his wrists, but he was already slipping away.

* * *

"Ash"

Ash lay flat on his back, everything aching. He was soaked, salt filling his lungs.

"Ash, wake up."

Ash couldn't move. Everything felt so heavy, so full of ocean.

"Ash, please wake up. I....shit. Ashy-boy....wake up. I...." Gary's voice dropped to a whisper. "I...love you."

"Gary." Ash breathed and sat straight up, coughing roughly.

Gary said he loved him.

Heart pounding, his eyes fluttered open, but rather than the darkness he had grown to expect, light flooded his vision. Sitting up he smashed his forehead into Gary's. Gary clutched his forehead and winced.

"Smooth one Ashy-boy" He said, the relief painful in his voice. "Are you ok? Dammit Ash, you scared me."

"Gary...I can see you." Ash said softly and touched Gary's face. "I can see you." Tears welled in his eyes. Yes. He could see Gary. His brown hair, his water soaked clothes, his worried expression. The sun, the sand, the water. He could see. "I can see you."

Gary ran his hand down Ash's face. "You can see me." He whispered back. Gary laughed happily, pulling Ash into a hug. "You can see!"

They pulled apart, both of them grinning. "Well, that's narratively perfect." Gary said, smiling widely. "We both live and you can see again!"

Ash nodded, his heart pounded. His hands slipped into Gary's hair as he pulled Gary into a kiss. Kissing him was like breathing. He pulled away a little. "I can see." He whispered again.

"Y-yes..." Gary said, his eyes wide. "You...can."

"And you said you loved me." Ash's grin grew wider.

"I...did say that." Gary nodded.

They kissed again.

* * *

Ash slung his backpack over the shoulder. "Come on Pikachu. Time for another journey." He said. Maybe this time he'd head to some new place, make some new friends. He hated staying in one place for too long. He promised Gary that he'd stop by when he could, and Gary would visit him but he just couldn't stay. He needed to travel, to meet new people and pokemon. It was in his blood.

He stepped onto the boat, the wingulls crowing overhead.

"Ash! Wait up!"

Ash turned to see Gary jogging up to the pier.

"Gary?"

Gary grinned. "I figured my research could hit the road." He said. "If you dont mind." He hopped onto the boat, Umbreon at his side.

Ash threw his arms around Gary's neck, laughing.

* * *

In the dreams, Ash is on a boat, sailing across the waves, Gary standing next to him as they sail into the sun.


End file.
